


Lounge Del Rey

by Shampain



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, COVID-19 Quarantine, Domestic Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shampain/pseuds/Shampain
Summary: With self-quarantine dragging on, Poe and Finn are starting to get a bit... grumpy. Enter Rey-of-sunshine, always ready with a project and a smile.Wrote this fornotanescalatorto cheer her up, but this is for anyone who is feeling a little down lately :)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	Lounge Del Rey

“Hey, Poe. Can you come downstairs for a sec?”

Poe looked up from his book, which wasn’t particularly arresting, to see Finn hovering in his doorway. He looked a bit uncertain, which wasn’t that surprising, seeing as how Poe had been rather snappish lately. He noticed himself doing it and hated it, but he was stressed out; he hadn’t written a new song in months, not since this whole thing started.

“What do you need?” he asked. Presumably Rey needed help moving something.

“Rey wants to show us what she’s been working on.”

For the past day and a half, Rey had been up to something. She refused to talk about what she was doing, insisting it was a surprise; Poe had glanced in at her working on something at her desk in her room, and had heard her moving their backyard furniture around that morning. He was curious, but only vaguely, because Rey was always picking up strange projects and then abandoning them within forty-eight hours. Her attention span was not something to envy, especially during a pandemic-induced lockdown.

In fact, even Finn had been exasperated when they received a delivery to find that Rey had bought an espresso machine with an attached foaming wand. “I wanna drink proper coffees again,” she had pouted, when Finn had pointed out several other kitchen gadgets gathering dust in the cupboards.

“Alright,” Poe sighed, levering himself out of bed. It wasn’t like he had been doing anything important, and he didn’t think Finn had been either. Finn had decided puzzles were his thing, and then had made the mistake of getting one that was mostly blue sky.

They found Rey standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting. The first thing Poe noticed was she was wearing makeup for the first time in weeks, as well as one of her nice dresses she used for date nights.

“Alright,” Finn said. “We’re here.”

“Great,” Rey said, smiling. Then she opened the front door. “Let’s go.”

“Whoah!” Poe said. “Rey. Lockdown.”

“Lockdown, _ha_ ,” she said, and marched out the front door. Poe and Finn scrambled after her, not bothering with shoes in their haste.

“Rey!”

But she was walking along the edge of their lawn, to the door that led into their backyard. “Come on, hurry up,” she urged, as if they weren’t running after her like she was an escaped asylum patient, and led them down the path at the side of their house.

Dusk was falling. Their backyard wasn’t so much a yard as a bunch of sad grass recently revealed after the snow had melted, with an equally sad, un-stained splintery wooden deck. But the area by the sliding glass door now had twinkling lights that Poe knew were originally hung around Rey’s bed, and some fake tea lights were scattered here and there on the bannisters. She had moved the furniture around near one end. They could scent fresh espresso coming out through the screen door, and music was playing softly from somewhere in one of the abandoned flower pots.

“Welcome to my lounge,” Rey exclaimed, sweeping her arms wide. She was grinning, proudly. Shocked, Finn wandered over to one of the tables.

“Is this a menu?” he asked, laughing, picking up the piece of paper and turning it over. Poe headed over to look.

~Lounge Del Rey~  
the best music and finger food in town!

chips and salsa  
_one kiss, mouth_

grilled cheese  
_five-second hug_

espresso/latte/cappuccino  
_two-second hug  
soy milk replacement, +one hug_

beer/wine  
_three kisses, cheek or hand_

“Rey…” Finn said, presumably at a loss for words.

She was still smiling at them. “Well?” she asked. “I know you’ve been getting stir crazy. Oh!” she clicked over to the other side of their meagre deck (of course she was wearing heels), where she had placed a very tall bar stool that they had somehow come into the possession of at some point, and the side table from her own room. Next to the table, Poe noticed, was his old, battered six-string, the one he used to play whenever they all got drunk. He’d written his first song on it.

“I want to hire live music but I don’t know what the going price is,” she said, giving Poe a sneaky little smile. "What’s your rate, Mr Dameron?”

“Um,” he said, as she handed him the guitar.

“Is this why you’ve been trying so hard to master foaming milk?” Finn was laughing. He peeked inside the house. “Ah. This is the lounge’s kitchen, I see.”

“Yeah, I need to be able to serve my patrons efficiently,” Rey nodded. “All service is good service, in this day and age. And I _really_ wanted to get cappuccinos on the menu.”

“Poe?” Finn asked.

Poe cleared his throat and looked up from his guitar. The strings had an oddly blurry look to them. “Yup,” he said.

“You crying, pal?”

“No,” he ground out.

“Well?” Rey asked, her tone now a bit careful, but she was still smiling at him. “What’s your going rate for an hour’s performance? I can pay you in beer, if you like. Or maybe a hug from two people at the same time? Pretty hard to come by these days, I hear. What do you think, Finn?”

“I think we can manage that,” Finn said.

Poe cleared his throat, again, and set the guitar down carefully. It seemed to be calling to him, telling him it was time to play, and sing. “That works,” he said. 

After about ten minutes, Rey had placed food and drinks on the little table she shared with Finn, and Poe had settled on the barstool across from them.

“Right,” Poe said. “You ready?”

“Yes!” Rey shouted, clapping.

Finn put his hands around his mouth before Poe could strike his first chord. “Play _Wonderwall_!” he bellowed.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're feeling lonely don't be afraid to come say hi, I'm vodkertonic on tumblr :)


End file.
